Forever mine
by Balletadc
Summary: Sebastian is stalking Clary. So when Jace proposes he is convinced that he is going to get Clary back. Clary is his... Jace and Clary are happy planning their wedding when Sebastian kidnaps Clary. Will the gang ever see her again? Sizzy,Clace, Malec, Clabastian. Possible Lemons, rated M for violence and smut
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for clicking this is my first published fanfic. This chapter is kind of short I just wanted to see if there was any interest. They will get longer as they go!**

Jaces POV

I walked into Clary's apartment. I was hoping to surprise her. Today was the one year anniversary of our first kiss, as well as her birthday. I had special plans for the day. They started out with a surprise visit to Clary. I slowly opened her door and walked over to her bed. There she was my beautiful redhead. I slowly sat down on her bed. Right then she rolled over very quickly a knife glinting in her hand.

Clary's POV

I felt the knife leave my hand, right as I saw a flash of blonde hair go over the edge of the bed. Crap. I slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked over.

"Well good morning to you!" Jace said sarcastically. "Sorry" I said laughing. "You have to admit it was a good throw though."

"Nah if it had hit me it would've been good." Jace said smirking, as he got up. He walked over to the wall where the knife had lodged itself. He pulled it out and examined the hole.

"Well now you have a reminder of the day you almost bested Jace Wayland."

"I will cherish it always." I said over dramatically, as I walked over and took the knife. Then walked back to the bed and put it on the nightstand.

"Well as much as I have enjoyed our early morning training session I think that we need to be headed out." Jace said walking over to me.

"Go where?" I complained

"Places." Jace said simply. He gave me a quick kiss then stepped toward the door. "I am going to go and watch TV"

"Ok" I said simply as I walked into the bathroom. As I turned the water on my thoughts turned to the dream I had been having. _I was running through a dark building. My body seemed to know where I was going. But I was utterly confused. It was harder to run than usual probably because I was wearing a dress and heels. I entered a room; it was very dimly lit and had a strange chest in the center. I ran to the chest and tried to open it. I couldn't open it. I tried again but I couldn't. I looked around in desperation as a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream. I started to turn around _

but Jace woke me up before I could see his face. What did this mean? I really didn't know. But I figured that it wasn't of any importance. As I got out of the shower I turned to look for my clothes. Crap.

Jaces's POV

I heard the shower turn on and snuck back into Clary's room. I saw her clothes lying on the bed. _Sweet_ I thought as I sat on her window seat. Then I had a funny thought. I took Clary's clothes and put them back in her drawer. I then replaced them with some lingerie. Just then I heard the shower turn off. I considered leaving. But I decided that I couldn't miss her face, so I went and sat on her window seat again. Clary stepped out, a towel wrapped around her small frame. _Dang it_ I thought. Clary blushed when she saw me.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked over to the bed, and then went to pick up her clothes. When seeing my little surprise she blushed even deeper. "F you Jace Wayland," she said and went to her dresser to find some real clothes. I silently walked up behind her. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed," I breathed. Clothes in hand she flipped around and went into the bathroom, saying nothing. I smirked as my hand brushed over the ring box in my jacket.

**Well that was my first chapter! Please review/follow/favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of the readers. If you noticed I changed my summary because I thought more about where I want this story to go. Anyway there will be lemons eventually. Plus the way I am thinking about things some violence. I will always alert you when there are lemons and stuff that way you can skip over them if you want. By the way I don't own any of this it all belongs to the brilliant Cassie Clare. Anyway thanks you guys are all awesome now on to the story.

Sebastian POV

Being in the same room with Clary made my heart race, I just wanted to sweep her off her feet. I know that she is my sister. I know that she does not love me. But I am sure that I can convince her otherwise. Today I had followed Clary and Angel boy around. It was now 10 Am and all they had done was eat at Taki's. Just then they stood up and walked out the door. I stood up, payed for my coffee and walked out the door. They where talking, laughing and holding hands. It made me sick. Clary was mine, all mine, forever mine. I was consumed in my own thoughts, and I nearly missed them when Clary and her "Angel" boyfriend ducked into a store. I quickly followed them. I didn't bother to pay attention to what kind of store it was. Trying to look natural I started to look around. About then I realized where we were. _Oh!_ I thought if he touches _MY_ angel I will murder him if it is the last thing I do.

Clary's POV

As we walked out of Taki's I was already having a great time. All that I could think about was how lucky I was. Jace was gorgeous and funny, plus we adore each other. I still couldn't help being a little jealous though. Other girls looked at him like... like he was a prize. Which he was but... he was my prize. He was taken. We walked out of taki's and down the street. Jace grabbed my hand and I started to walk closer to him.

"I think someone is following us," I said trying to keep my voice down.

"Well then let's make them uncomfortable" Jace said smirking. He grabbed my hand as we ducked into a store. The sign read _The little princess. _sounded innocent enough. I walked in, I had been very wrong. I looked at Jace and blushed. He was looking at me smirking.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Jace replied a little to excited. **(A/N: I know that Jace wouldn't necessarily be like that, but I thought it would be fun. Plus he has plans for tonight so...)**

"Fine..." I replied blushing even deeper. Jace and I started to look around. Him pulling out the most racy sets that he could find. Me blushing, then giggling a little bit. then he would through it in the cart. After a while though, it started to become fun. It was like we could be there. Like we should be in a lingerie store, shopping. Eventually I relaxed and started having fun. Jace was thrilled at this fact and we started throwing around witty remarks and funny comments. Eventually it was time for lunch and I told Jace to go outside so I could surprise him. now it was Jaces turn to blush a little. Surprised by my sudden boldness.

"Alright" he said in a slightly seductive voice. He walked out the door. A man was in front of me at the cash register. He was rather tall and wore a dark jacket with the hood up. He seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. when he turned around I caught a glimpse of hair so blonde it was almost white. _Just like Sebastian_ I thought. I shook my head. I was being paranoid. I wasn't going to let this event ruin my date with Jace. I paid for my pieces and the lady smiled at me

"Have a fun day." She said. I walked out of the store then put my bag in my purse. I saw Jace sitting on a bench, looking at his phone. I walked up to him.

"hey gorgeous," he said without looking up. I sat down on the bench next to him. He put his phone away and put his arm around me.

"So where are we going for lunch?" I asked cheerfully.

He groaned, "Awww do we have to go to lunch." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Yes we do," I said kissing his cheek quickly and stood up.

**Hey guys so I am sorry that this update is SOOOOOOO late but I have had like no time toady. I promise that the chapter will be longer tomorrow. I just needed a filler chapter. So, but the next 2-3 chapters are all planned out and stuff. So it won't be so short. I am totally open to suggestions! review because A shadowhunter kills a 10 demons every time you do! so if the world is over run by demons it is your fault for not reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers thanks for reading! from now on things are going to be a little less fluffy. Don't worry nothing unpredictable is going to happen in this chapter. By the way I will write from sebastians Pov a lot because I like that he is unpredictable. That makes him versatile :)**

**Sebastians POV**

Why was it so hard for everyone to accept that Clary was meant to be with me? After following her all day I was more in love with her than ever. It took all of my self restraint to not walk up to her and steal her away right now. Jace was a despicable being, inferior unworthy of Clary. Valentine was wrong to love him more than me. That it what everybody did. It was always "Jace this" and "Jace that" for once I would love for Jace to feel what it was like to be unloved. I honestly thought that I was far superior to him in every possible. _Snap out of it right now is not the time to wallow in your own sorrow_ I thought. I stared intently at Clary analyzing every inch of her. I thought about her all the time. I couldn't help but imagine myself in Jaces position. I could only imagine Clary loving me, holding my hand, kissing me... _Stop thinking about Clary! _I commanded myself. I slowly stood up and made my way over to their table.

**Jaces POV**

I took Clary to Red Robin for lunch. It wasn't my favorite but she really liked their steak fries, so I was ok with it. One thing I hadn't really noticed about us was that we never ran out of things to talk about. At the current moment we where talking about how many children we wanted.

"I want at least 3" I said simply

"I was thinking 5" Clary said excitedly.

"I don't care how many children we have as long as we are both happy" I said smiling at her.

"Well alright! I..." she was cut off by a strange man walking up to our table.

"Happy birthday" he whispered. Leaning closer to Clary.

"Excuse me!" I said rather loudly.

"I apologize" the strange man said quickly and left.

"What was that about?" I asked Clary. I don't know she said looking kind of pale. I got up and put my arm around her shoulder. Come on let's go, I said helping her up and turning towards the door."

_Later_

I walked up to the institute with Clary. After the weird lunch institute I was kind of at a loss. I didn't know what to do, because she was really freaked out by the whole thing. But we went to Central Park and ran around and chased each other. Then we where both really tired so we layed in the grass and watched the sun set. It was really romantic. Now was the moment of truth. We where getting close to Midnight. I was kind of scared... make that really scared. I tried to stay calm, I didn't want to make her suspect anything. I lead her up to the garden, to the place of our first kiss. There was a picnic waiting for us there.

"Wow Jace," Clary said "this is really nice."

"Only the best for my little angel," I said and pulled her into a kiss.

"My Lady" I said and ushered her on to the blanket. I sat down next to her and pulled out dinner.

"Tonight we have an appetizer of French bread with some New England Clam chowder. Next we have some flank steak with roasted potatoes and dessert is a surprise!"

"Everything sounds lovely" Clary exclaimed "but I have to use the ladies room." Clary said slowly and got up.

**Clary's POV**

I stood up, taking my purse with me. I went into Jaces bedroom and into his bathroom, since it was closer than the regular bathroom. I slowly pulled my bag of lingerie out of my purse where I had shoved it earlier. _Well here goes nothing!_ I quickly slipped into a pair of black lace panties with white trim, and a matching bra. It was far more expensive than anything I had ever worn. I relished the feel of it on my skin. Then I quickly got dressed again and made my way back up to the garden. It was dark and Jace had lit candles.

"Sorry" I apologized, kissing him quickly and sitting down.

"Well if you are done delaying my plans then let us dine" Jace said with a smirk. I smiled and we dug in.

Dinner was delicious and now I was ready for dessert.

"So what about dessert" I asked slowly.

"Well turn close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

"Ok" I giggled turning around. jace was nervous, I could tell. I didn't know about what though.

"Ok now" Jace said his voice shaking a little. Nothing looked different then it had from when I turned around except for a big photo album placed on the table. He slowly took it and started to flip through the pages.

"This picture is of pandemonium. This is where we started our journey together, this is the day that you first saw me and our world. This is a picture of you and your mother. This is the reason why we came together. This is a picture of Alec and Izzy. I wasn't really sure what to make this picture of, but they seemed to fit. This represents when I thought that we where brother and sister, that time almost tore me apart. This is a picture of us on our first date, this is the day that I knew that you and I where destined for each other. This is a picture of Sebastian, to represent how his hatred almost tore us apart. This is a picture of us at Luke and your moms wedding. This is the day that I started planning this day. Clary Adele Fray will you make me the happiest shadowhunter in all of the dimensions and be my wife?"

At this point I was crying silently, I was so happy. "No..." I said. Jace looked shocked and hurt. "thing could make me happier!" Jace looked relieved. **(A/N ok so I don't know what they propose with in the world of shadowhunters. But a ring is traditional so I thought jewelry was good) **Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it revealing a beautiful locket. He walked behind me and put it around my neck.

**A/N: Alright that was the longest chapter yet! I was going to write a lemon after that but I decided that I should probably ask you if you want a Lemon this early in the story. Anyway PM or review and tell me what you think. I read each and every review I get so please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys! So the vote is in there WILL BE A LEMON in this chapter. However I am glad that I had another day to think about it because I figured out a way to incorporate more drama. This chapter will be fairly dramatic! **

**Clary's POV**

Jace fastened the locket around my neck. I turned and kissed him.

"I love you" i whispered

"I love you too" Jace whispered back. **(Ok sorry to interrupt I know this is the natural place for the lemon but it isn't going here!) **

"Hey can we go back to my apartment. My mom doesn't like me sleeping at the institute." I said jokingly.

"If that will make you feel better then yes." He said smirking a little. I helped him pack up the picnic basket. I really was serious about going back to my house. I didn't feel like dealing with everybody in the morning. So we hopped on the subway and went to my apartment.

When we got to my apartment I wasn't tired yet. Jace had proposed at exactly 11:59 and the yes came at exactly midnight. I know because the midnight flower opened as he slipped the ring on my finger. So right now I was guessing that it was somewhere around 12:30. I pulled out my key and opened the door, I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jace followed me and leaned his head on my shoulder. We sat there kind of awkwardly for a minute.

"You know, I am glad that we are engaged." Jace said.

"Me too."

"Because I can finally do this." He said kissing me passionately. **(Lemon starts now) **

I returned his kiss with equal passion. I had been waiting so long. Our bodies entwined. My legs wrapped around his hips. His arms wrapped around me. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He readily opened his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, until I let him win. As he ravaged my mouth he hiked my legs on his hips. Still entangled Jace started to ascend the stairs. About then his shirt was off. I started to memorize every inch of him, committing him to memory. No sooner then I had started my shirt was off as well. Jace eyed my lacy bra and smiled. I could feel him harden against my thigh. He moaned. About then we tumbled into my bedroom and onto the bed

"The great Jace Wayland is hard for me" I said seductively.

"Well you are wet" Jace replied with a smirk. Jace undid the clasp on my bra, and threw my new bra off into space. He broke our kiss and turned his attention to my breast. He sucked softly on my nipples. I moaned and ran my fingers through his long hair. He started to suck harder, circling with his tongue.

"Jace!" I moaned. Then his mouth was gone.

"No fair!" I whined. I stopped my complaining when he removed the rest of his clothing.

"Well now I think it isn't fair that you are wearing more clothing than I." With that I quickly removed the rest of my clothing.

"This might hurt" Jace said, his voice husky. He plunged one finger inside me. I cried out, it hurt. Jace started to pump, waiting for me to adjust to one finger. Then he inserted another, then another, until his hand was pumping in and out of me. I started stroking his length. I was surprised at how big it was. Our moans chorused in a harmonious sex song.

"Jace I need you."

"Well your wish is my command. His hand was taken out my dripping wet centre. It was quickly replaced with his member. He pushed in shallowly at first. Then a little further, then a little further. When he was about halfway in it started to hurt. Seeing my face contort Jace stopped and let me adjust. He would push in a little bit further, then let me adjust. This happened for about 2 minutes. Then he was all of the way inside of me. He started pumping, slowly at first. He increased his tempo until we where going at top speed. Our moans and screams of pleasure mingled together. We where making so much noise, but it felt so good. I came first, my already tight canal clenching around his dick. He came a short while after. He kept pumping slowly milking both of our orgasms. T hen we pulled the blanket up over the top of us and fell asleep, my locket burning against his chest. **(Lemon over)**

I woke up slowly, reluctantly getting up. There was a dull ache between my legs. The events of last night all came back to me. I was engaged, and I had lost my virginity to my new fiance. About then Jace woke up.

"I think we need a shower"

"Me too" I giggled.

_Later_

**Jaces POV**

After our glorious shower I went to go get dressed, then I made breakfast. I made pancakes and eggs. I called Clary. She had also gotten dressed,

"Oh look who loves me!" She said. Sh was limping slightly and for that I was proud.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I think we have to tell people we are engaged" Clary replied.

"Yah I guess"

"Just then there was a knock at the door. Clary turned to get it, and I went back to cooking.

"Ummm Jace!" Clary called a note of fear in her voice.

"Coming!" I called. I practically ran to the door. There I saw the person that haunted my dreams. Sebastian Morgenstern, and he was holding a knife.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I was going to continue but I think that this is enough drama for one chapter don't you? Plus it seemed like a natural spot to stop. So until tomorrow (hopefully) I will leave these characters frozen in the fabric of time. Read, review, suggest! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **so I left you guys on a cliff hanger. So we will go right into the story! **

**Sebastians POV**

I knocked on Clary's door. Originally I was in a disguise, I was dressed as a door to door salesman. I had on a hat so she couldn't see my hair. My plan changed very suddenly when I saw the locket around Clary's neck. There was no mistaking that angel boy had proposed, how sweet.

"Hello Clary" I said coldly pulling off of my hate.

"Ummm Jace?" She called. fear obvious in her voice.

"oh now don't be that way" I said pulling out my knife with the point towards her. Just then angel boy showed up. He looked shocked, I was really happy to surprise the both of them. Jace put his arm protectively around Clary.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Jace asked.

"Anything I want" I said slowly extending my knife towards the both of them. I walked through the entrance and closed the door.

"Now, I want to congratulate you on your engagement"

"Thanks" Clary said her voice shaking, as she pressed further into Jace. She feared me, I had the upper hand and I had made that clear.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Jace said pushing Clary behind him slightly.

"I want Clary" I said trying to stay calm. "So you can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Well Clary is mine not yours so I guess that the hard way is our best bet." Jace said smirking a little.

"I am not going to let you do that Jace!" Clary said, her voice full of emotion. She stepped forward. I opened my arms toward her.

"Clary!" Jace said firmly. That caused her to turn, her eyes full of remorse. She struggled for a minute, before stepping back into Jaces arms.

"Wrong choice Clarissa" I said coldly. I lunged forward toward Clary. Jace pushed her to the side, and kicked my hand, knocking the knife up in the air. I grabbed another knife from my pocket and threw it at Jace. It hit him square in the stomach.

"Jace!" Clary screamed. Running towards Jace.

"You did this to him" I said coldly.

"You are a monster!" She screamed, pulling her stele from her pocket.

"Not so fast!" I said picking her up. "You are mine!" I quickly walked into her bedroom, her fighting me the whole way. I banged open the door and went over and laid her on the bed. About then I realized that the sheets where rumpled and that most of the pillows where on the floor. I looked around and realized that there was clothing scattered throughout the room, including underclothing.

"You didn't!" I screamed.

Clary cowered a little bit. "We did, and it was amazing. I am Jaces not yours!" I walked over to Clary. I hit her head against the bedside table. "You are mine" I said bitterly and walked out the door.

**Izzy's POV**

"Alec?" I said concern in my voice. We had been training when he suddenly doubled over, panting. Just then a sudden throbbing in my head interrupted my thoughts.

"Ouch!"

"I think it is Jace" Alec stated.

"Well that means it is Clary too, because my head really hurts!"

"Yah well it feels like Jace just got hurt really bad, maybe we should go check it out. Where do you think they are?"

"They hang out in Clary's apartment a lot. So we will go there." I said as we ran to the library, and into the portal.

When we got to Clary's apartment the door was unlocked.

"That is weird, Clary always locks her door" I said. As we walked in my face turned pale. Infront of me was Jace, lying in a pool of his own blood. Alec rushed over to him and pulled out his steele. Putting _Iratzes _on his chest, Alec was able to stop the bleeding, but Jace was still pale and weak. I went to go find Clary. I walked in to the bedroom. there was Clary, her head had a huge gash in it and she was bleeding heavily as well.

"I found Clary!" I called to Alec.

"Good! What the hell happened!" he called back.

"I have no idea!" I said pulling out my steele and applying _Iratzes _to Clary. I noticed her locket, _Holy Crap._

_AT THE INSTITUTE_

"Well I think they are going to be alright." Magnus said.

"Thank goodness!" I said.

"Now I think that I should tell you guys something."

"What?" Magnus said.

"I think that they are engaged." I said pointing to the locket around Clary's neck.

"Oh..." Alec and Magnus said in unison.

"Well we probably shouldn't tell anybody else, it isn't really our business." I said.

"True" Alec said sighing a little. I tucked Clary's locket into her shirt.

"There, that way I didn't take it off but it is not noticeable." I said. I walked out of the institute, I texted Simon. _Hey Clary is in the hospital wing, but don't tell anybody, cause we don't know what happened._

**_What do you mean?_**

_Well Alec and I went over to her apartment and I couldn't figure out what happened.  
_

**_That is weird I will be over soon. Love you_**

_Love you too, see you soon.  
_

**A/N: Ok guys so I am sorry it is short but I kind of got stuck towards the end. So tell me what you think!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

A:N/** alright I have to tell you that I won't be updating as frequently. I should be able to update Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and that is all I will promise for now. I will try to update frequently though! I don't own TMI or the characters just the plot.**

**Simons POV**

I immediately got on the subway and went to the institute. _What the freak happened to Clary? _I wondered if she and Jace got into a fight or something. _No Jace wouldn't hurt Clary ._ I ran toward the door of the Institute. _FREAK I forgot I couldn't go in there! _I texted Izzy.

"hey I can't get into the Institute"

A minute later the door opened, revealing Izzy's smiling face.

"But with the new Clave laws you can be invited in as long as you wear this!" She handed me a ring. It was a garnet in a gold setting.

"that is awesome!" I said slipping the ring on and taking my first step into the institute in almost a year. Well my first step inside the actual institute. I kissed Izzy and made my way up to the hospital wing, Izzy following close behind.

I walked into the infirmary and blanched. There was Clary laying on a bed, her face pale. Jace looked worse though, he looked like he had been through hell.

"what happened?" I asked Izzy.

"We honestly have no idea ." She replied back solemnly. I went over to Clary and took her hand.

"Hey Clare -bear, it 's Si. I just wanted you to know that I am going to kill whoever did this to you." I got up and went back over to Izzy.

"When Alec and I got there Her head was bashed in and she was knocked out. Jace was lying on the floor with a stab wound to the stomach."

"Well now I am really going to kill whoever did this!" Alec walked in about that time.

"Sorry Simon, they kicked Jaces butt. I doubt you would be able to fo them much damage." Alec said sighing.

"Never underestimate the power of a vampire with extensive Star Wars knowledge."

"Now I am utterly confused." Alec said back.

"You know light sabers, the force that kind of stuff ?" I replied.

"yah I have no idea what you are talking about"

Izzy giggled. "it is one if his Mundie movies."

" ohhhhh said Alec " he was obviously trying not to laugh , but I didn't care.

"Come on Iz." I said walking out if the room.

**Jaces POV**

Everything around me was spinning at an alarming rate. the room was just a swirl of colors, and insanity. Then I was suddenly plunged into darkness. All at once I became aware of my surroundings. I could here the steady sound of my breathing, the slight pain in my stomach, the sound of Izzy talking to Simon. As I slowly pried my eyes open I saw that I was in the infirmary. The memories came flooding back to me. Sebastian, the knife, Clary. I gasped, alerting everybody that I was awake. Well if anybody had been in the room. I sat up, and was met with the dull ache of me stab wound. I looked over and saw Clary lying in her bed. Resting peacefully. So Sebastian had hurt her to. I was going to kill that son if a... very lovely lady that was my fiancées mother. I groaned! This makes Sebastian my brother in law!

"Oh come on!" I said aloud. Alec suddenly walked into the room.

"Well look who is awake, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty bad, because I just realized when i marry Clary that makes me related to Sebastian!"

"That is rough bro" he said, looking the tiniest bit amused.

"Well aren't you two happy?" A small voice said. My head turned to Clarys bed where she was awake as well."

"Is my brother really that bad?" She questioned her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Well considering where we are then yes. I actually might reconsider" I said with a smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt but Sebadtian did this to you?" Alec said.

"Well who else hates me enough to stab me? " I asked raising an eyebrow.

At that Alec was silent. He exited the room. Probably to go get the others. I stood up and turned to Clary. I helped her up. After we bitched showered and got dressed we went downstairs to go find some food.

**Izzys POV**

I went into my room with Simon.

" It feels like I haven't seen you in forever" I said,

"Well it has been an unusual long time." Simon said as he pulled me into a kiss. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his lap. I deepend the kiss, our tongues battled for dominance until he let me win. Our kiss grew more passionate. Justthen there was a knock on the door .

"Sorry to interrupt but Jace and Clary are awake!" Alecs voice said through the door.

" Fine we are coming!" I yelled.

**Later**

**Clarys Pov**

"I think we should tell them." I said. "Everyone is going to be here anyways."

"I agree" Jace said with a smile.

"I am so sorry" I said suddenly.

"for what?" Jace asked obviously confused.

"well after Sebastian stabbed you I went into shock, I tried to crawl over and help you, but he wouldn't let me." I said my voice shaking a little.

"oh Clary if isn't your fault." Jace said putting an arm around her shoulder. Just then My mom walked in.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey mom!" I got up and hugged her.

"Are you Ok?" She asked holding me at arms length.

"I am fine, I just hit my head. It is Jace you should be asking."

"I am fine too, it isn't like I haven't been stabbed before." Jace said chuckling.

"Oh!" My mom cried.

"ummmm mom if you could gather everyone up we have an announcement to make."

"oh!" she cried again this time happily, and went about her task.

Abour half an hour later everyone was gathered in the library.

"Well as you know Jace and I have been saying for a while." I began.

"So before Sebastian showed up, I proposed!" Jace said smiling happily.

Mom was crying, Luke was smiling and the others where happy but not surprised.

"congrats! " called Izzy, soon the whole room was filled with sounds of congratulations.

"WAIT! I didn't say I said yes!" I called over the noise.

"YOU DIDN'T?" Yelled Simon. everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Of course I did." I said smiling.

**A/n: So what did you think? I an trying to get past all the fluffy stuff. I am also going to start adding a little bit more of the other pairings! Review because Every time you review Sebastain gets punched in the face!**


	7. Note

**ok guys I am sorry that I haven't updated a lot, but I realized that this story is like a lot of stories out there. I have realized that about a lot of my writing! And I HATE that. I want my stories to be something people think is new and interesting. So I am putting it up to a vote I can write one more chapter resolving everything orrrrrr I can just update this story about once a weekish. Anyway I am starting something new that I like a lot more. Sooooooooo review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
